The present invention relates to a method for the detection and identification of objects. It is also aimed at a device for the detection and identification of objects using this method, objects containers and systems provided with this device, as well as objects adapted to this method.
There is a requirement for the detection and identification of objects which are of a sensitive nature in terms of security, such as keys and bunches of keys or weapons. Lockable cabinets containing modules provided for receiving keys are already known, these receiver modules being able to be equipped with locking means. Likewise, secure cabinets for storing weapons comprising devices for locking these weapons already exist.
The objects intended to be stored in these cabinets are generally provided with identification means such as electronic contact identification components of the “Dallas” type or components of the RF tag type. The locking devices associated with these objects include reader modules provided to cooperate with these identification components.
In the specific case of a lockable cupboard, providing identification and locking for each key or bunch of keys provided with identification means currently requires the provision of as many reader modules as locking modules of these keys or bunches of keys. As a result, production costs are incurred for a large capacity lockable cabinet, because of the unit cost of each reader module.